


Weekend With The Pies

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: Spike and Pinkie have been spending more time together, it doesn't help the party pony who been trying to stop being on one way street. Since she loves him and knows he wouldn't return her feelings, That changes when he get bought to the rock farm to meet her sisters.Until she comes up with the best idea, The Choosing Rock will be working for the long weekend and their parent are off in Canterlot for the Rock Awards to see what with piece of stone and rocks will win. Pinkie brings Spike to help, seeing him hitting off with her sisters well, Pinkie decides to have them all dating him in a nice harem.Spike is in for a long weekend.





	1. Chapter 1

Pinkie brings joy and smiles to every pony in town. Even those really grumpy ones, so when Spike after getting through a rough break up with his old mare friend, Pinkie was the one who held him near. Secretly she was happy, finally having a chance with Spike, always hiding her feelings away, pushing them back; forcing a smile on her face when she saw them together. Her friends knew about her crush on the dragon, even trying to help her gain Spike's affection, with Rarity letting him down so he would have noticed her.

Then he went with her. The most meanest pony Pinkie has ever met, when Spike was around her, she acted all nice, until he left that when she showed her real personality. Spike having broken up with her seeing how she treated Pinkie Pie. Still upset, thinking that she wasn't like that, and well Pinkie was helping him get through it.

The young dragon has been growing taller, now about the same height as the pink party pony. Pinkie's ocean blue eyes, drifted away, from the purple dragon, it hurt her inside seeing him upset. She just wants to hold him, kiss him, love him, for him to love her, care for her when she's sad. That what hurts the most, Spike did do most of that for Pinkie, the only part was he didn't love her. Or at less didn't know he loved her, Pinkie herself was trapped in a one-way love street.

It doesn't feel the same, when Pinkie is with other stallions, like Cheese Sandwich, she just doesn't feel that same joy like how she feels with Spike. How many times has she tried and failed to get Spike to share her feeling? She lost count, she only knew the day it started, how could she forget it?

That day was unlike any other, she felt like she threw a million parties at once and were so happy she almost flew up into the sky to create pink fireworks. She still laughs at Rainbow's frighten expression, scared that the 'Pink Hurricane' will strike again. The pink party animal never understood why ponies sometimes called her that, but it still made her giggle so it must not be that bad.

The next day, started off like any normal day, the sunburned brightly in the blue sky, ponies going off to their jobs, hanging out with their friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing in the park, helping other fillies and colt gain their Cutie Marks. Pinkie let out a giggle seeing all these happy faces, made her smile much brighter.

Her blue eyes searched the town, only seeing one grumpy looking pony, well it was one grumpy dragon. Spike, whose frown was upside down, Pinkie let out a gasp at the horrible site covering her mouth with her left front hoof. Rushing over to his side, Spike's green eyes notice the bouncing pink pony next to him.

"Good morning Pinkie," Spike spoke, his voice has begun to get deeper when Pinkie heard it for the first time she felt goosebumps going up her leg. She didn't understand the feeling, so she shrugged it off and continued on with her day.

"Good morning to you too Spike, but if it’s so good, then why are you being such grumpy pants?" Pinkie asked Spike rolled his eyes at Pinkie.

"Work, Pinkie, work. To Twilight when I stopped helping Rarity with her shop that means to put more work on when I used to work for her." Spike said, Pinkie nodding her head.

"Ah, Monday Blues. Wanting to enjoy that bright sunny weather, but stuck inside, doing work." Pinkie said, before letting out a gasp.

"Oh, I just got the greatest and bestest idea ever!" Pinkie cried out, bouncing once in the air, she stayed like that with an exclamation mark over her pink mane.

"Pinkie are you alright?" Spike asked, looking worried that his pink friend might be stuck like that.

Pinkie floated back to the ground and began to speak.

"I can just help you with your chores, that way they will be done faster and then we can go outside and play."

Pinkie looked at Spike, with that smile and her blue eyes that Spike just couldn't say 'no’ to. He shrugged and gave her a thumbs up. Pinkie let out a joyful sound, with her almost every sound is bound to happiness.

"Come on!" Pinkie said, grabbing hold of Spike's arm as she rushed off to where Spike was going with there for the ride.

The two walked out of the Supermarket, Pinkie giggling at Spike's joke. Spike carried two bags while Pinkie carried two, Spike gave Pinkie a smile, causing her dance in victory in her head.

"Thanks for helping me Pinkie, but I don't want to take your day away, so..." Spike said Pinkie didn't let him finished.

"Don't be ridiculous Spike, I been having a blast! You're way more fun than I thought. So what's next?" Pinkie said while she trotted next to him.

"Well dishes, then washing, then my day is free, but Pinkie what I'm trying to say..." Spike tried to say again, Pinkie once again cutting him off.

"Great! Let's get on with it!" Spike rolled his eyes, at Pinkie's energy.

He just followed behind her, deciding to just tell her later, when she isn't playing "Let's Interrupt Spike!" Spike never thought that the word ‘fun’ would be used or ever be used in washing dishes or washing bed sheets. But somehow Pinkie found a way, Spike has always liked that about Pinkie. How she made everything fun or happy, even when fighting a pony that wants to take over Equestria, she was there having the time of her life.

Spike splashed water on Pinkie's face, her eyes, moved over to Spike.

"This means war!" She spoke, even in her most serious voice, she still sounded silly.

When they're finished the dishes and their water fight, both were dipping water, Spike from his scales and Pinkie from her mane. They couldn't stop laughing how silly and out of control that their ‘war’ got.

"Pinkie thanks for everything," Spike said, Pinkie giggled

"It's no problem, Spike. I have fun, I just hope we can hang out more." Pinkie head hung in sadness.

"Well as I was trying to tell you it's my day off tomorrow." Pinkie started laughing.

"That's great, I'll see you tomorrow Spike." Pinkie said, and before she knew it, Spike gave her a kiss on the cheek to say thank you.

Pinkie felt strange when it happened, something that she just couldn't explain. Everything about it just felt right, perfect, amazing, and many more. That was the moment when Pinkie found out that she just didn't like Spike as a friend. she loved him, wanted him as her colt friend. To hold her late at night, to take care of her when she sick, to be there for her when life hits her hard and it was difficult to get back up again.

She wanted that, once she felt it and learnt that it was possible that Spike might never return her feelings, or worse that he gave his kind caring heart to some pony else. It felt so much worst, painful and hard to handle. She has been feeling like that for a while now, Pinkie counted down the days, having spent every Tuesdays together. Each time Pinkie wanted to tell him, wanted to kiss him to just because she couldn't find the words or the strength.

Normally, Pinkie and Spike would hang on Tuesday, sometimes Spike would visit to help her out at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie always enjoyed this visit, any moment with Spike made her happier than she has ever felt before, then it stopped. Spike stopped hanging out with her on Tuesday's and even stopped helping her bake more sweets for every pony in town.

Pinkie still held that smile on her face, even when she was upset, wanting Spike next to her, by her side. Giving her that smile of his, or that dry sense of humour that made her chuckle and snort in laughter. Pinkie trotted over to the crystal castle, that tower high, she opens the door to see Twilight re-sorting her library.

The purple alicorn turns to see Pinkie, "Hello Pinkie, it's nice to see you." Twilight greeted

"Shouldn't Spike be helping you out?" Pinkie asked, Twilight eyes moved away and she bit her lip.

"He's been more down than ever today. Hasn't even left his room, I have to have leftovers for breakfast!" Twilight let out a cry, Pinkie raised her eyebrow.

"I'll go and check on him," Pinkie spoke, walking up the stairs leaving Twilight to re-sorting.

Pinkie slowly opens the door, seeing Spike as he lay on his bed looking up to the ceiling. He didn't even turn his attention to Pinkie when she slams the door to see to get any reaction from the upset dragon. Pinkie lay down next to him looking up to the ceiling, even she next to the one she loves she just couldn't feel happy, even having a frown on her face, worried about Spike.

"You shouldn't be sad Pinkie, it doesn't suit you," Spike spoke in a voice filled with sorrowful and miserable.

"Neither should you, when you're sad, I'm sad, and if you don't want me to be sad you should be happy." Pinkie said, causing Spike to let out a dry laugh.

"Can't argue with that logic." Pinkie let out a giggle, "You don't need to stay here, it's your day off."

"There's no place I would want to be, I want to see you smile and I won't leave until I get that smile." Pinkie said in her normal bubbly voice.

Spike shook his head sideways, he put his claws behind his head, as Pinkie cuddle closed to him, feeling the warm heat from his scales, Spike moved his left arm from under his head to wrap around Pinkie to pull her closer to him. The two stayed like that, Pinkie falling asleep from his warmth, Spike couldn't help, but smile at how cute she looked, close to him, as he held her near.

Pinkie wished that the moment that she and Spike shared could last forever, but for her, she knew that all good things must come to end. She hated when it does, but she still smiled and waved goodbye when her friends left one of her parties. It hurt more when Pinkie's and Spike's cuddle session have to end and she having to leave back to Sugarcube Corner.

She held that smile even when she found it hard to carry, it was when she got back to Sugarcube Corner is when she lowered her head, her mane becoming flat, her eyes drifted to see a letter sitting on her pink bed. She fell on her bed, picking up the letter as she began to read it.

Dear Pinkie.

Limestone here, Mom and Dad are heading to the Rock Awards in Canterlot for the long weekend. Can you head over and [i]help us out[/i] it will be nice to see how you been. I'll wait for your reply, plus Marble says "Hi."

From Limestone Pie.

Pinkie let out a gasp, hearing the bell ring from the front door, the pink pony rushed down seeing Spike. Pinkie gave a devilish smile, coming up with a plan.

"Hey Spike, I was wondering, my sister Limestone wants some help with the Rock Farm for this long weekend. You want to come with?" Pinkie asked, hoping for a 'yes.'

"Sure, it’d be good to get out of Ponyville for a while," Spike said, Pinkie gave him a tight hug.

"I promise this will be great!" Pinkie spoke, Spike just scratched the back of his head.

Friday soon came, Pinkie, only having one suitcase. With Spike having one as well, the two stopped to have a meal at Sugarcube Corner, since it was lunchtime and their train doesn't arrive until two in the afternoon. Pinkie told him about Limestone and Marble Pie since the growing dragon hasn't met them yet.

Pinkie and Spike sat on the bench waiting for the train, Pinkie gave Spike a smile, as he gave her a light push. Pinkie pulled him into a hug as they waited for the train to arrive.


	2. Meeting The Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike gets to meet Pinkie's sisters after all first impressions are everything

Spike smiled seeing Pinkie sleeping on his shoulder. He let out a silent laugh, while she started muttering in her sleep about cupcakes, pancakes and well every kind of cake. Spike shook his head, but he had his arm wrapped around her when she started struggling in her slumber. Spike watched the birds, flying in the blue sky, fillies running around on the train station, Spike shakes Pinkie awake, she let out a cute yawn, giving Spike a grumpy expression.

"You interrupted my Cake Dream, I could eat a giant cupcake." Pinkie started drooling at the thought.

"Yeah, sorry, but the train is soon to arrive," Spike said, Pinkie grumpiness broke, pulling Spike in a hug.

"This is great, you'll love my sisters! They’re like the best ponies ever, no matter what the fandom says." Pinkie said Spike was about to say something just when the train arrived.

Pinkie pulled him by the arm, it doesn't matter how big or old he is getting. Pinkie is still somehow strong enough to pull him anywhere, even if he doesn't want to go. The train itself was nothing exciting, Pinkie kept going on about how she can't wait to see her sisters once more. Pinkie soon started clapping her two front hooves together and letting out some sort of yell that the other ponies in the train cart looked over at them in confusion.

Spike just smiled and join in for Pinkie’s enjoyment. Ponies turn their head in disgust at their unpleasant behaviour. Pinkie just digging into the food that they served on the train, Spike fired a spoonful of some mashed potatoes at Pinkie's face. She licked off her face, giving the dragon the evilest smile that a pony who always smiles could give.

Ponies soon began to leave the cart and leaving the only two left in the cart to their food fight. Pinkie firing her peas and carrots, that Spike blocked with his arm, returning fire with grapes. The two were laughing before they heard the coughing of the train conductor, who was glaring at them in anger, in which Pinkie let out a nervous laugh.

"He started it!" Pinkie blamed Spike, pointing at him with her pink hoof.

Spike couldn't believe that Pinkie sold him out like that, she returned fire! The unicorn stallion still remained upset at the two actions, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You both have to clean up your mess. I don't care who started it, clean it up before you get off at your stop." The train conductor spoke, Spike's and Pinkie's heads lowered in same.

"Yes, sir." They answered he walked over to the other side, to sit down on one of the empty seats to watched the pony and dragon cleaning.

Spike was mopping the floor while Pinkie cleaned the windows, even though they didn't speak, afraid of what the train conductor might say. They keep stealing glances at each other, each time their eyes meet, Pinkie blushed for getting to see his nice emerald green eyes. While Spike blushed since he was embarrassed that Pinkie caught him when he looked over at her.

The train conductor, smiled, as the two finished much faster than he thought.

"Good job you two, you two make such a cute couple." He said, leaving the train cart.

"Wait, she's not my mare friend. She just a mare, who also happens to be my friend!" Spike let out quickly, Pinkie couldn't help blushing at the thought of her and Spike as a couple.

Pinkie let out a small giggle, Spike sat down while muttering something to do with only being friends with her. Pinkie moved closer to the purple dragon.

"You know Spike..." Pinkie said, Spike turned his attention to her and stopped his muttering.

The train whistle blew, interrupting Pinkie, she gave a small frown, that disappeared the moment she felt Spike's claw grabbing a hold of her pink hoof. Once at the deserted train station, the colourful train sped off to its next stop, Spike let go of Pinkie's hoof much to her disappointment. It didn't break her smile, as she let out a cry of joy, seeing Maud Pie, slowly trotting towards them.

"Maud!" Pinkie shouted, rushing over to the oldest of the Pie Siblings.

Maud still had that same emotionless expression on her face, never breaking a smile or a frown, Spike sometimes wondered if she even feels. Spike gave her a wave causing Maud to blink and look inside her pocket.

"Boulder says hello." She spoke in a tone of voice that sounded extremely bored.

Pinkie didn't seem to know since she gave her older sister a suspicious look with those blue eyes of her's. Maud blinked at her sister, she turned around and lead the two back to the farm, Spike tried several times to try and start a conversation with the grey coated earth pony, he failed since each time Maud just turn to him looking at him with those light green eyes.

The three arrived at the farm, Spike didn't think it would be grand and he was right, just rocks for miles, some were bigger than others. Two mares walking up to them, from what Pinkie told him about them, Spike at less knew the mare on the left was Limestone Pie while the mare on the right was Marble Pie.

The moment she gazed at Spike, Marble hid behind Limestone for protection. Limestone glared at Spike, Pinkie smiled at her sister.

"I hate him." She downright stated

Spike, didn't know what was happening at the moment, he slightly heard Marble Pie let out a "Mm-hmm?" To Limestone, who seem to roll her eyes. Pinkie jaw drops at what Marble seems to say, while Maud took boulder out of her pocket to let him get some fresh air. Spike didn't understand what was going on between the Pie Sisters and him most likely would never understand.

Pinkie gave Limestone a slap on her back before letting out a laugh. Spike turns to Maud to see if she knew what was going on at the moment, which she gave to him was just blinking her eyes. Limestone seems to let out a sigh of defeat, keeping her angry green eyes on the dragon. Spike swallowed his breath, slightly afraid of what the mare might do to him.

Spike scratched the back of his neck, feeling the goosebumps that Limestone is giving him going up against his spines. Pinkie gave Spike a smile.

"Limey and Marble will show you around Spikey. Maud wants a word with me, later." Pinkie said, hoping to Maud, Spike looked around apprehensive.

"Wait, Pinkie! Don't leave me alone with her!" Spike cried out, which fell on deaf ears since Pinkie was already too far away.

Spike looked at Limestone's evil smile that appeared on her face, if Spike had boots, he would be shaking in them.

(Meanwhile Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie)

Pinkie hopped next to Maud, Pinkie even showing that smile of her's, she never saw Maud more nervous when she saw Spike. Pinkie saw Maud nervous before, just the way how her emotion is bouncing all over the place right now. Pinkie never saw her like this.

"Pinkie, why are you doing this to yourself?" Maud asked Pinkie made popping noises with her mouth.

"I don't know what you mean, Maudy." Pinkie said, her eyes shifting suspiciously.

"I know you only bought Spike here because you wanted to try and tell him how you feel. I also know you forgot that I also like your friend, I’ve been trying to control how I feel about him since you and Spike have arrived." Maud explained

"Oh, that's why you weren't as excited to see Spike, normally your over the moon." Pinkie spoke, Maud blinked her eyes.

"I rather not steal him from you Pinkie, you talk about him a lot in our letters. I don't want to take that away from you." Maud said, in her normal monotone speaking a voice.

Pinkie looked away from her older sister, her blue eyes drifting off the see the rocks as far as she could see. Pinkie knew once Maud had made up her mind it was near to impossible to try and change it. Pinkie let out a gasp soon coming with the greatest idea that she has ever made!

"Well maybe you don't have too, we can just share him. You know harem and all that stuff." Pinkie smiled at her sister, hoping Maud would agree.

"Good idea on paper, but for a harem you need at least four mares and one male, to have a start," Maud spoke, Pinkie gave a pout.

"Shoot, I totally forgot about that, Limey and Marble just met him, but..." Pinkie said, hoping that Maud would understand where she was coming from.

"Fine, if Marble and Limestone like Spike like we do, then yes, we can make a harem," Maud said, Pinkie clapped her two front hooves in joy.

While Pinkie was persuading Maud in starting a harem or helping her create a harem for Spike. The dragon himself was trapped with a mare whenever he tried to talk to would turn back and shout "Shut your mouth." While each time he tried to start a conversion with Marble she would try and escape his gaze.

"That's Holder's Boulder!" Limestone spoke up, Spike looked at the large boulder that she was pointing to.

"If you put one claw on it, well would you miss one of your arms?" Limestone asked Spike wanted to scratch his head with that strange question.

"Yes?" He answered, not sounding sure.

"Good, I'll aim for the right arm then." Limestone said, staring him down, this mare has eyes that would frighten the bravest of dragons and ponies.

"Mm-Hmm." Marble seems to try and say to him.

"Got it." Spike nodded in fear, he turns to see Marble who was taking glances at him. Her face burns bright red, running next to Limestone so she would be safe.

Spike lowered his head, following behind Limestone and Marble Pie, he just gave up on trying to prove he wasn't here to ruin their rock farm, Limestone showing him where they smash the rock, where they move rocks, it all looked the same to the purple dragon. Until he followed the two sisters into a cave, Spike swallowed hoping that this wasn't how it ended, but seeing a whole field of gems, one of each colour, there must be over one thousand, Spike couldn't help but drool at the site.

"This is the Gem Mines, where we sort out the reals and fakes, keeping out thieving Diamond Dogs while we trade them to either Dragons, Ponies, Zebras, or Diamond Dogs as long as their pay I don't mind. I don't like being scammed." Limestone said, turning to Spike who quickly shut his mouth.

"If I see you eating them, then you'll be out of here faster then Maud can break a boulder." Limestone had rage burning in her eyes.

"Got it." Spike nodded, forcing a smile on his face, noticing Marble whispering something in Limestone's ear.

"No, he's a dragon. An unwanted dragon, I don't care if he's Pinkie's friend, if he steps out of line then I'm sure Pinkie won't miss him." Spike jaw dropped hearing Limestone.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said, Limestone letting out a sign of defeat.

"Fine, then. I'll give him one chance, but that's all he's getting." Limestone turn to Spike, "Got that, one wrong move then..."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"I never liked a comedian." Limestone said, walking past him, her green eyes not watching him, Spike could still feel the hot gaze that burned from them.

"Umm... Thanks." Spike said to Marble, who let out a "hmm." Before rushing over to Limestone's side.

Spike followed behind them, this is already turning out to be a blast. Limestone was going on about the rules of the Rock Farm that Spike wasn't paying attention to, the angry earth pony stopped him with her hoof.

"You will work while you're here. One of us will always be keeping an eye on you so don't get any funny ideas." Limestone told him, Spike looked at Marble who quickly turned her attention to the solid rocky earth, Spike started wondering what the Rock Convention was all about.

(Meanwhile with Cloudy Quartz and Igneous Rock)

Hundreds of earth ponies watched in amazement, their expression might show that they are bored, but to these stallions and mares this is the most excited in their life, it was The Rolling Stones competition, where five chosen stone will be rolled down the hill. The winner will gain five thousand rock dollars, they like normal dollars, but for rocks.

"This is the most extreme race, that we have seen, Number Two hoping to win so his wife would take him back, while Number Five is wanting to take first place for the tenth year in a row." The announcer spoke, to normal ears he might sound like the bored pony ever, but like every pony else he was on the edge of his seat.

"Now for the music, from Twisted Rock Sisters; I Wanna Rock."

The earth ponies stomped their hooves, seeing a drum set, two bass guitars and a microphone with all have rocks next to them, the stallions tapping their hooves. One mare fainting from when the lead singer took a glance at her, Cloudy Quartz looked at her husband, with a light smile.

"This is our song." Cloudy Quartz spoke, nuzzling her neck against Igneous Rock Pie.

"It just as good as I remember it being." Igneous Rock said, Cloudy let out a sigh and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

(Back with Spike)

Spike was looking at the list Limestone Pie gave him, it read what Pie Sibling he's meant to be working with;

1\. Maud Pie; 9:00 to 10:00  
2\. Limestone Pie; 11:00 to 12:00  
3\. Pinkie Pie; 13:00 to 14:00  
4\. Marble Pie; 15:00 to 16:00

Spike walked over to where Pinkie told him to go and meet up with Maud. Spike gave the mare a smile, Maud turns to see the dragon, Spike scratched the back of his neck, letting out a small chuckle not knowing how to even start a conversation with Maud.

"So, umm... What do I need to umm... Do?" Spike asked Maud blinked at Spike.

"We only need to deal with the main types of rocks; Sedimentary, Metamorphic and Igneous. Sedimentary can't be next to Igneous, while Metamorphic can be next to both, but only if Sedimentary and Igneous ain't too close." Maud told him, "Call if you need help."

Spike looked at the hundred thousands of all the different types of rocks. He looked back at Maud, who seems to be smelling the rocks on the ground and then kicking them away. Spike moved his green eyes towards the ground, picking up the first rock he saw, Maud turns to face him.

"That's a Metamorphic rock, he can stay where you found him," Maud said, Spike dropped the Metamorphic Rock from his claw, Maud shook her head sideways.

"This is going to be one long hour," Spike muttered to himself

"So Maud, how are you?" He asked, trying to at least more about her.

"Good, Boulder’s having fun with the other types of rocks," Maud said, Spike, lowered his head and went back to work.

Maud kept her eyes on Spike when he wasn't paying attention to her, Maud's eyes slowly blinked, she is still amazed that Spike hasn't noticed the massive crush she harboured on the purple dragon. Spike turns to notice her staring, he gave her a wave with his right hand, Maud blinked turning away from him, smiling that he saw her.

Spike once finishing his work hour with Maud, he journeyed to the Gem Mines; Spike would be alone with Limestone Pie, for an hour. He just wondered if Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" was going off at the moment. Limestone glares him down once he entered, Spike rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to explain Gem Farming to me, do it all the time with my friend Rarity," Spike said before Limestone could speak.

"Shut it, while you're with me, you follow my rules. First, you'll call me Boss Limestone, secondly don't even think of pocketing or eating any of the gems, I know the exact number of Gems in here. Third don't you dare sass me boy or call me cute or pretty. Got it." Limestone said, her head is just inches away from Spike's.

"Yes, Boss Limestone," Spike said, Spike thought she would've have smiled, but the earth pony moved away from him.

"Get to work!" She yelled, Spike rolled his eyes, going as far as he could go away from the angry Pie Sister.

Spike started digging at the ground with his tail, Limestone noticing the purple gems started shaking violently, heating up with anger, right before she could yell at the dragon to stop. Spike dug up three Fire Rubies and three Aquatic Sapphire's, he stopped looking over at the mare whose jaw was slightly dropped in surprise.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Spike asked Limestone shook her head sideways.

"No, umm... Could you do that again... Please?" She forced out, Spike gave her a smile, Limestone looking at the spot where he was digging.

Limestone just rolled her eyes at the tiny emeralds that Spike dug up.

"They’re useless," Limestone spoke, Spike put his claw on his chin.

"Not unless you're making a necklace," Spike said, Limestone rolled her eyes.

Limestone stomped back where she was standing before, grabbing the pickaxe with her mouth. Her eyes moved over to the lazy dragon that hasn't moved since she left him alone, Limestone made a growling noise with her mouth, lifting up her left hoof. Spike gave her a smile, putting a purple colour necklace, with one of the small Emerald's as the center.

"It matches your eyes," Spike said, Limestone just stared him down.

"Don't flirt with your boss," Limestone said, once she turns around she slightly smiled with a small red blush on her face. "But [i]thank you."[/i] She whispered out.

"So why are you so good at Gem Farming. Even the Diamond Dogs we hire sometime ain't that good." Limestone spoke, Spike let out a chuckle.

"My friend Rarity; she likes to take me with her with her when Gem Farming since she doesn't want to get her hooves dirty," Spike explained

"So are you and her, together." Limestone said, surprised at herself that she even asked that question, not even knowing where it came from.

"No, I used to like her, but... stuff happened, I rather not talk about it," Spike said Limestone gave him a nod.

'Maybe this dragon isn't that bad, Heh, Pinkie sure knows how to pick them.' Limestone thought, looking at the necklace that Spike gave to her.

(Later On during the day)

Spike didn't know how much he would miss Pinkie's joyful attitude and just how she's fun to be around. With Limestone has clearly stated, multiple times that she didn't want him around, while, well, he didn't know where he stood with Maud. Pinkie bounced next to him while the two friends journey through the closest town, Rockville. Spike looking around and the name of the town doesn't lie, the whole place is rock-themed.

A shop selling sofa's made out of rocks, a bakery that sold food made out of rocks, with Rock Pies sitting on the window sill. Spike couldn't believe that his stomach letting out a growl at the sight of Rock-based food. Pinkie let out a giggle, hearing the loud rumbling.

"Don't worry Spikey, we can get a Rock Burger after we're done, they better than you think." Pinkie said, with that smile, right now the dragon would eat anything right now.

"Sure, that sounds great," Spike said, adding a bit of sarcasm at the end that Pinkie didn't catch up on.

"So, what are we getting?" Spike asked Pinkie shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know, sometime Limey just wants me to get off the Farm for a bit since she doesn't think I'll be that useful." Pinkie stated, her blue eyes moved away.

Spike pulled his pink pony friend next to him, Pinkie in return let out her best Fluttershy's "Epp." At the sudden surprise, but she rubbed her head against his warm scales. Pinkie enjoyed the small moment, it’s not like the other ponies in the town seem to care about the dragon and the pink party pony hugging in the middle of the street.

Spike let go of Pinkie, much to her disappointment, giving off a small pout. Her eyes grew wide, grabbing Spike's arm and dragging him off to a random direction, Spike has gotten used to Pinkie tugging his arm to force him to go where she wants to go. Pinkie threw the dragon on a green colour chair, while she sat opposite of him, beaming him a smile.

The waiter, place a plate that held a rock burger in front of him and Pinkie, Spike found this strange, he had moments alone with Pinkie, having a picnic on a hill alone, but this felt different. Spike just couldn't understand why he was flustered and unsettled while he was alone with her, Pinkie was holding up her head with her two front hooves, her blue eyes stared deeply into Spike's green eyes.

"So," Spike forced out. "Why is Holder's Boulder so important?" Spike asked Pinkie's eyes moved away.

"Well, my ancestor; Holder Cobblestone, discovered the boulder in an abandoned dragon's nest. He put it in the middle of the farm and it has been brought good luck to the farm and the Pie Family for centuries."

Pinkie paused, looking around, darting her blue eyes around nervously. "Don't tell Limestone, or she will be really mad at me, but before I got my special talent... I touched Holder's Boulder hoping that it would help."

Pinkie stretched her legs, the two have finished their rock burgers, Spike couldn't believe that Pinkie was right about them. They were better than he thought, the duo soon started to head back to the Rock Farm, Pinkie gave her dragon friend a wave goodbye, while he left to meet up with the last of the Pie Sisters; Marble Pie.

Spike gave a smile to Marble, who just let out an "Mm-hmm." Spike didn't know how to react since he already knew that Marble was the quietest of the Pie Sisters. He didn't even know what he's meant to be doing, each time he looked at Marble and if she spotted him, she would blush and turn her head away from the purple dragon. From what he could tell, he was moving rocks, he was still wasn't too sure.

Marble kicked one away, the rock hill began to shake, a boulder about the size of a pony began rolling down the hill. Spike's green eyes spotted at Marble, was standing in the way. Spike tackled her out of the way, Marble looked back seeing the boulder crushing Spike's tail. Marble blinked at the purple dragon who let out a strange chuckle.

"I must look ridiculous," Spike stated, Marble gave a smile.

"Mm-hmm." She answered.

Marble Pie was looking at the boulder that rested on top of Spike's tail, Marble hit the boulder, having it crumble into small stones. Marble held her hoof out for Spike giving him a smile. Spike lay on the hard and uncomfortable couch. Marble putting an ice pack on his tail.

"Umm... Thanks for saving me." Marble said, in the sweetest voice Spike has heard.

"No problem, why don't you talk much. Your voice is lovely." Spike said, Marble's face heated up in a bright red blush.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said, hiding her face away.

"Well I think it's cute," Spike stated.

"Thanks." Marble said, her whole face was now bright red.

Marble looked at the dragon, who was trying to find a comfortable position while not moving his tail much. The quietest of the Pie Sister, who placed a pillow under his head. Spike turns to say thanks but was greeted with a peck of a kiss on the lips, that Marble tries to aim for his cheek.

Marble eyes, widen, as she quickly ran away from the living room, her face still bright red. While Spike lay there not knowing what just happen, thinking that he couldn't be that bad at kissing, it was his first real kiss on the lips even if it was a tiny peck.

At dinner, he sat next to Pinkie, Marble was avoiding his glance, Limestone still wearing the necklace he made for her. Didn't speak, but just drank her rock soup, turning to Spike, that evil stare she was giving him after she noticed how strange Marble was acting at dinner. Maud was no different, she seems to be staring at Spike a bit during dinner. Pinkie was the only one who he felt comfortable talking to but was afraid to see how Pinkie would react hearing the youngest of the Pie Sister stole his first kiss.

After dinner, Pinkie took his arm.

"Come, Spike, you can share my room. We can cuddle throughout the night." Pinkie said, with a smile.

Spike noticed Limestone's stare, it chilled him to the bones, Spike let out a chuckle.

"I think I'll just sleep on the couch," Spike said, leaving for the living room.

Pinkie looked at Limestone's necklace, the pink party pony gave her oldest sister a confused expression.

"Why are you wearing a necklace, you never liked jewellery?" Pinkie asked Limestone growled at her.

"It doesn't matter!" Limestone said, slamming the door to her and Marble room. Pinkie gave and shrugged, deciding to set Spike with her sisters the next day.


	3. Romance Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike spends more time with the Pie Sisters going out on a date with Marble and Pinkie Pie.

Spike couldn't help but let out a loud yawn when he started stretching his arms, his bones let out a crack. Bags under his eyes, Spike didn't and just couldn't get to sleep on that couch, it has already been a tough two days, having today being Sunday, Spike wondered if anything could get weirder. Pinkie seemed fine, bouncing down the stairs with Marble following close behind her, Marble's head was facing towards the ground. Maud had no differences that the purple dragon could spot, while Limestone Pie noticed Spike's stares, in which he quickly turned his head away from the Pie Siblings.

Pinkie gave Spike a wave with her pink coloured hoof, he tries giving Marble a friendly smile, but Marble in return just let out her normal "Mm-hmm." Spike learnt his time table from Limestone who gave him another threat, this time about Marble, the purple dragon has just gotten used to it by now, counting the Bits he could've been making on Limestone Pie threats alone.

"If you hurt Marble in any way, then..." Limestone said, seeming to pause to try and think of something she hasn't used yet.

"I know and I wouldn't dare. I'm not that kind of dragon, I…” Spike said, soon thinking about it, Limestone is more protective of Marble Pie then she is of Holder's Boulder, so he thought it might be for the best to not tell Limestone that he would like to date Marble Pie and stole her first kiss.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He added, Limestone, gave off a suspicious expression to Spike, before leaving the house.

Spike sat down on the couch, Marble Pie sat next to him. Spike gave a smile to the shy Pie sister, Marble blushed in return, giving off her own small smile. Spike gave a shrug, following Marble for work, Marble seemed out of it, Spike just did what he did yesterday and just kick some random stones that were in his way. Spike let out a deep breath, knowing he needs to talk to her about what happened yesterday, Marble was acting like it never happen, but at the same time, each time she saw Spike, her cheeks would heat up, bright red and she quickly moved her attention somewhere else.

"We should talk," Spike spoke out, Marble paused her violet colour eyes drifted over to the dragon.

"Mm-hmm." Marble let out, Spike couldn't help himself as he let out a sigh.

"Look Marble I like you a lot, even though I just meet you. I think what I'm trying to say is I'll like to get to know you better, just to take things slow, maybe act like we didn't share a kiss on the lips." Spike said, scratching the back of his neck.

Marble looked away from the purple dragon, Spike kept going on about this and that, mostly about Limestone which made Marble think that Spike liked Limestone as well. Marble trotted up to the rambling dragon and decided to shut him up with connecting her lips against Spike's which surprised him to no end. Marble broke it off quite quickly, rubbing her hoof against the ground in a circle.

"I don't want to forget about the kiss, it felt like, magic." Marble said softly, giving off a small smile.

Spike, put his claw on his chin and began to think, about the whole time table. Spike grabbed Marble's hoof, causing her to let out a "Hrm." In surprised, Spike gave off a smile to her.

"Come on, we can go on a date," Spike spoke, Marble Pie nodded following him.

The two left the rock farm, noticed by Maud Pie, who just blinked and looked at her pet rock. Marble was laughing, a bit too much, she was currently laying on her back watching the clouds drift by with Spike next to her. To Marble, cloud watching was a bit special to her, having to used to watch them past by when she was a filly before Pinkie left for Ponyville. Before Limestone became a grump, and Maud, well Maud has always been the same.

Spike held Marble's hoof, she looked at him, not knowing what to think. He seems to like Pinkie the most, he also seems to have felt towards both her and Limestone. Marble wasn't quite sure how he feels about Maud, but with him holding her hoof. Sure it made her blush, she liked the warm feel that Spike gave off, but it just felt strange knowing that he might or does share the feeling that he shares towards her, Spike shares to her sisters.

Marble, knew Spike's eyes were watching the sky like a hawk. She was a bit afraid to speak out to him about Pinkie and the other mares that he might like. Marble didn't know how to cope with sharing him with her sisters. Even though she only knew him for two whole days now, Marble wanted to know more about him, before saying that she's in love with the dragon that lay next to her.

Marble Pie knew the harem law in Equestria, how they only can be legal if four mares are in love with one stallion, or dragon for Marble’s case. What would Limestone say, does she share feeling towards him and is just really good at hiding them, and what about Maud. Marble decided to shake those thoughts to the back of her mind, having it be best to talk to Maud or Pinkie about all these thoughts she was having.

For right now, Marble moved closer to the dragon, he wrapped his arm around her, as she cuddles close to him. Her head lay on his chest, watching the clouds past by with Spike hugging her tightly, Marble felt a kiss from the dragon when he pressed his scale lips against her cheek. It felt strange, but a good kind of strange, Marble found it hard to describe. She liked it even though she didn't know why she just guessed being with Spike might always be like this.

Once Spike and Marble return to the farm, the dragon gave Marble a goodbye, before heading off to meet up with Maud. When he meets the second oldest Pie Sister for the day, she is much icier. Giving Spike the cold shoulder, giving him no expression, but that is nothing new to him. Spike just raised his eyebrow while he was breaking the rock.

"Did I do something wrong?" Spike question, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I wonder how Pinkie will feel if you tell her you're in love with Marble? Joy or pain masked as joy." Maud Pie finally spoke, Spike didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked Maud blinked at the dragon.

"If you don't understand, there's no point in explaining it. One question; have you ever seen Pinkie as more than a friend?"

"Umm..." Spike didn't know how to answer, sure he always knew that Pinkie was a beautiful mare, but he always thought that she only likes him as a friend so he never went back to those thoughts where he and Pinkie were sharing a kiss under a mistletoe.

"Maybe you love her and you're afraid to show it. Ever felt like doing something to make her happy or feel jealous when you see her with a stallion. Or mad when a pony makes her sad." Maud said Spike couldn't find words.

"Yeah, I know about that, she talks about you a lot in her letters she sends to me." Maud finished.

Spike started thinking about Pinkie more, she always made him smile, he even disliked the ponies who are mean to her. One being his ex-mare friend, Spike never really understood why he was so protective of Pinkie. Maybe Maud was right, he never noticed how Pinkie was always so close to him. He started to feel like a big jerk, with not noticing the way Pinkie feels about him, now thinking about it, he was oblivious to her signs.

"What am I going to do, I like Marble, but Pinkie is just as great." Spike cried out, Maud looked over at him.

"Don't worry about it, just do your work and tell Pinkie about your feelings," Maud spoke, Spike gave Maud a smile.

"Thanks, Maud, you're really cool about this, am I missing anything here, like hidden feelings?" Spike asked Maud blinked at him not changing her expression.

"Do you really think that I would like you?" Maud spoke in her monotone voice.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get back to work." Spike spoke, Maud blinked watching the purple dragon getting back to work.

Maud thought it might have been best to not share her feelings towards Spike, even if she did, why would he want to be with some pony who doesn't show any emotion whatsoever? Maud quietly went back to work, knowing that Spike's mind was on Pinkie Pie. Maud tried to get those thoughts out of her mind, knowing that her hour with Spike was almost up and then he would leave to meet up with Pinkie to tell her about how his feelings towards her.

(Later With Spike and Pinkie Pie)

Pinkie as bouncing in place, watching the clock tick by, she gave Spike a wave, beaming him a smile, Spike came up to the pink pony. Before Pinkie could speak, Spike pressed his lips against Pinkie's, the party pony felt her legs getting weaker. Her eyes widened in surprise, she slowly closed them, pulling closer and deeper into the kiss that the pink pony and purple dragon are sharing.

Pinkie had no idea why her crush decided to kiss her out of the blue, but right now, she couldn't care less. If Spike kept up not noticing how she felt, Pinkie would've tackled him into a kiss, Spike let go of Pinkie who was a loss of words. Just muttering out some random words, Spike's eyebrow raised slightly frighten that he might have broken his friend. Or is it a mare friend now? Spike shook his head in confusion, he decides once Pinkie gets back to her normal self, then he would tell her about his feeling that he shares with Marble.

Pinkie just got up from the ground that she crashed on, she shook her head seeing Spike having a worried expression placed on his face.

"Wow, I must have fallen asleep. I have a wonderful dream." Pinkie said, Spike just gave a shrug.

"No dream, Pinks. I love you, I'm sorry it just took so long to find out, the best girl was right in front of me."

Pinkie let out a sigh at Spike's words, she didn't understand why he paused for a moment. It was like he was planning on sharing more with her.

"I'm also dating your sister Marble." Spikelet out fast and quick, hoping that Pinkie wouldn't catch it. Oh boy, was he wrong?

"WHAT!!!" Pinkie cried out, Spike stepped out of the enrage pink pony.

'Clever girl' Pinkie thought, personally not upset with Spike, but still was hoping to be the first one he got with.

Pinkie gave Spike a smile, a cruel, evil smile that would give Limestone's one a run for its money. Pinkie shook her head, as she repeated Spike's name. The pink party animal stood next to her new boyfriend, she patted his back.

"Umm..."

"I'm not mad, in fact, I'm glad Marble was always on the shy side and I'm happy here and I found the greatest boy in Equestria to date." Pinkie explained, Spike was now able to breathe again.

"But, there are months of kisses, hugs, cuddles, and many more I miss. You need to make it up to me, for now…” Pinkie started to speak when Spike cut her off with another kiss that Pinkie melted into.

"Yeah, more of that will do," Pinkie spoke, causing Spike to let out a laugh.

Pinkie and Spike went into the town of Rockville once again, but now as colt friend and mare friend. Pinkie held Spike's arm tightly, never wanting to let go. She wanted to be with him for so long, and now with both her and Marble are with Spike, Pinkie smiled to herself, knowing that she needed to talk to her baby sister once the two mares are alone.

For right now, she wanted to spend the hour she had with Spike to catch up on the time she faked happiness. She couldn't believe she told Spike all of what went through her head when he didn't know about her feelings. He brought her into another passionate kiss, the purple dragon still felt bad about what he put Pinkie through. Pinkie cuddle next to him.

"It almost time for me to meet with Limestone," Spike spoke, Pinkie gave a small frown, but at less she finally had Spike.

The new couple return to the Rock Farm. Pinkie gave Spike a kiss on the cheek before he left to meet up with Limestone, he saw the oldest Pie Sister, with five Parasprites next to her, with all of the cute little bugs trying to act all tough.

"Alright rock, it time for you to meet. T-Bone," a yellow Parasprite, "Breakneck," an orange Parasprite, "Gunnermouth," a blue Parasprite, "Sledgehammer," a red Parasprite.

One last Parasprite, this one purple popped out of her mane, Limestone gave that one a smile and a quick nuzzle. "And Pookie. now Pookie shows this rock a lesson."

The purple Parasprite flew up to the rock, moving his legs, ready for a fight. Limestone watched with a smile, her other Parasprites all shared a horrified expression seeing their sister getting send flying back, crashing into the wall. Limestone started, caring for the hurt Pookie.

"It's cool, you all were going easy on him." Limestone said Pookie held her head up high.

The four other Parasprites all started jumping on Limestone's head, she turns in anger. Once she saw Spike, her face heated up in a blush. While T-Bone, Breakneck, Gunnermouth and Sledgehammer was ready to fight the dragon to protect Limestone Pie.

"I can explain, everything. Boys it cool, he's here for the weekend helping out." Limestone explains the Parasprites let their guards down, Sledgehammer, made a movement with his legs to single that he would be watching the dragon-like a hawk.

"So that's how Pinkie knew about how to get rid of Parasprites," Spike said, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"We had a Parasprite problem once in Ponyville..." Spike began, Limestone put up her hoof.

"Let me guess, Pinkie went around, asking for random musical instruments and never explained why she would ever need them." Limestone spoke, causing Spike to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but that's Pinkie, that's what makes her so likeable," Spike explained, Limestone gave him a real smile, no evil or anything that told Spike he wasn't welcome here.

"Heh, I don't think I have seen you smile once,"

Limestone was about to threaten him once more before Spike added. "You have a beautiful smile." Limestone couldn't stop blushing.

Limestone kicked Spike away and just telling him to take the rest of the day off. Back at the house, Marble was cleaning the floors, Pinkie pulled her sister close to her.

"Marble, Marble. My dear little baby sister, I like Spike and so do you. We are both dating him." Pinkie started, Marble just let out her normal "Mm-hmm."

"So as you know, a harem as to have four mare and one stallion, or dragon, in our case and well. I need your help to get Maud and Limestone Pie to share the love for our dragon."

Marble nodded in agreement, Pinkie pulled her twin into a hug, Pinkie soon began to explain to Marble Pie her plan for Limestone and Maud to say they want to be with Spike like them, Marble just went along with what Pinkie was saying. Not wanting to steal him away from his sisters, maybe Pinkie plan could help.

Spike bumped into Limestone Pie outside the house, she had anger expression place on her face, before Spike could speak, Limestone placed her hoof on his chest.

"Don't ever try that again, or you'll be off this farm!”

"Plus if you even think about that again, then umm... Well, Pookie and the boys will be having dinner tonight." Limestone said, Spike scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure thing Limestone, see you at dinner," Spike spoke, leaving Limestone to let out a deep breath, Pookie nuzzled her neck.

Limestone just lowered her head, letting out a sigh, knowing the last day with him on the farm will be a long one, she didn't even know why she felt a little sad that the day for him to leave is coming up so soon.


	4. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike finally gets some alone time with Maud and Limestone Pie, right before the weekend is coming to an close end.

Spike didn't know to be either glad or disappointed that Monday has finally arrived, still having a long day ahead of him. With Pinkie trying to push him and Maud to spend more time together, Spike just tried his best to ignore his marefriend at the moment, since the last thing he wants to do is be with Maud Pie. It was strange, to explain, but Spike couldn't understand why or how he began to discover that he shared the same connection with her like he shared with Marble and Pinkie Pie. He might love the emotionless earth pony, but Spike just felt like he didn't need to tell her. It was still early in the morning, as he began to think back to last night.

It was Sunday night, dinner was much worse than it was on Saturday night, since Pinkie and Marble sat close to Spike, Pinkie kept on trying to steal kisses from him. Spike noticed Limestone's stares that she was giving him, it seems to be a mix of anger and confusion, maybe even jealousy, Spike wasn't all too sure about it. Maud didn't seem to care or smile seeing that Spike and Pinkie were finally together, or well anything. She just drunk her Rock Soup, Marble wasn't as bad as Pinkie, she just sat close to him, giving him a smile whenever he looked her way.

Spike couldn't be happier to have that meal to be finished. He lay on the roof of the farmhouse, trying to avoid Pinkie since she’s been trying to get him alone or she wasn't. Spike knew Pinkie was over the moon having finally to get to be his mare friend, but Spike just wanted to have some peace and quiet for a small moment. He turned seeing Maud, she lay next to him, she also looked towards the darkening sky the stars in the night sky shining much brightly here then they did in Ponyville.

Spike just gave a shrug, looking back towards stars and the moon, Maud saw the dragon attention facing the night sky.

"I always liked the nighttime. It's quiet and peaceful. Just because your up here it doesn't mean we need to talk about our feelings. I rather not, I like you Maud, but not for any reason I can think of." Spike said, Maud gave off a small smile.

"Stars are like rocks. They don't judge you for being different."

"Yeah, I know a lot about that. Other dragons can't stand me since I'm friends with ponies, while some ponies can't trust me since I'm a dragon."

Maud moved closer to Spike, he moved his arm to wrap around the earth pony, Pinkie slowly creeps up the stairs that lead to the roof. She let out a silent gasp, seeing Spike and Maud as they lay next to each other, Pinkie began thinking about her best sister and Spike. She rubbed her two front hooves together, trying to come up with a plan, wanting to finally get Maud to tell Spike how she feels about him.

He felt bad for these feelings that he had for Maud, Spike didn't know how Pinkie would take it if she knew that he loved her sisters. Even Limestone he felt the same feeling he had for Marble and Pinkie, Spike just bangs his head against the side of the large boulder. He knew that he couldn't avoid Pinkie or any of her sisters, since it was almost time for him to work with Pinkie, and then Maud, then Marble and last Limestone.

Spike was currently hiding in the rocky field. His green eyes caught Maud, as she walked through the field, crushing the stones under her hooves. Her face showing no pain at all.

"Hey, Maud!" Spike said Maud turns to see the purple dragon.

"Oh, Spike. Limestone is looking for you, she isn't too happy, don't worry I won't tell. You need your space" Maud said, Spike gave her a smile.

"Umm... Thanks, why don't you join me?" Spike asked, Maud just blinked at the dragon.

"Sure." She answered

The two sat in silence not speaking to each other, but either felt that they didn't need to. A loud bang happens close to the earth pony mare and the purple male dragon, the two looked to see the pink hurricane has finally arrived. Pinkie gave Maud and Spike a huge smile having finally found them. Maud bumped his arm, giving him a wink, silently wishing him good luck for dealing with Pinkie Pie.

"Good Spike, I found you. Marble and I switched times, so it's you and her alone." Pinkie said, Spike kissed Pinkie's cheek. Her blue eyes watched the dragon leaving.

Pinkie fell next to Maud, pulling her older sister next to her before Maud tried to make her escape. Maud saw Pinkie's smile and hearing her humming. Spike was walking back to the house, when Pookie hovered in front of him, she seems to be flexing her legs trying to seem more tough than the Parasprite is. Spike shook his head, Limestone walked up to the dragon and her favourite Parasprite pet.

Spike wasn't as afraid of Limestone as he was at the beginning of the weekend, since it seems like she was beginning to finally run out of empty threats and Spike learned from Pinkie last night that Limestone would just kick him out, but would have to deal with a sad Pinkie Pie for the rest of the night. It did explain why the oldest Pie Sibling just crossed her hooves and had a grumpy expression on her face which Spike found adorable.

She let out a whistle, Pookie return to her side, Limestone didn't even look at Spike. She just trotted away from the dragon, muttering under her breath. Spike thought it was something bad about him, but Limestone did stop and she looked back at Spike. She seemed to be thinking and trying to find the right words to use or the right question. Then the earth pony finally spoke.

"Are you and Pinkie dating?" Limestone asked Spike froze up.

Spike wanted to answer "Yes." But it was only half true, Since him, Pinkie and Marble seemed to be dating, but either mare used 'Coltfriend' Pinkie and Marble just said Spike. Not even a nickname for the purple dragon, it was like they didn't want to or was waiting. Spike only knew that Pinkie and Marble like him and at least Limestone didn't ask about Marble Pie, he knew that Limestone was protected of Marble more than the farm itself.

"I'm not sure." Spike answered Limestone seemed a little disappointed, before trotting away.

Spike felt strange, watching Limestone Pie going off to work for the day. The purple dragon, turned around once he heard the soft trotting towards him, hearing the familiar 'Mm-hmm' he smiled seeing Marble Pie with her gray mane becoming wet from the light rain that started falling from the dark clouds.

"Looks like heavy rain for today." Spike noticed, Marble felt the cold rain hitting her coat.

"This is nothing, we’ve worked through worst. There's no pegasi in Rockville so the weather gets out of control easily.'" Marble spoke, Spike gave a nod.

"Well then, shall we get to work?" Spike asked, Marble smiled lightly at her boyfriend the mare didn't want to say it out loud, but at the same time she couldn't wait until she could.

(Later during the day)

Pinkie shook her head, feeling the raindrops hitting her forehead. Shaking herself dry even with it being slightly wet, Maud couldn’t care less about the light rainfall, showing nothing with her emotions, any annoyance or peace with the rain hitting her coat and mane. The two siblings haven't spoken since Spike had left to meet with Marble Pie to start with work for the day, they sat in silence which Maud showed a bit of displeasure, normally having Pinkie around meant non-stop chatter, but neither knew what to say if to say anything at all.

Pinkie turn to face Maud with a smile on her lips, Maud shook her head sideways before Pinkie could ask Maud or even speak. The emotionless earth pony somehow knew what Pinkie Pie was going to say or ask and decided to answer without saying a word to her pink coated sister. It had something to do with Spike, Maud just knew it. She cared for the purple dragon, even feeling a bit more exhilarated when she was with Spike yesterday and the morning.

"Marble and I are both with Spike and well you two are so cute together!" Pinkie cried out, finally breaking the silence between the two siblings.

"Still Spike and I, together? With you and Marble already with him. I’ve seen the way he looks at Limestone, and even with her strong dislike towards dragons, Limestone still looks at him the same way." Maud spoke, Pinkie blue eyes turned away.

"Yeah, but you like him just as much. It would be just unfair, I don't like seeing you unhappy and well Spike likes you as well. You two don't need to say it, you both show it, and well if Marble, me and heck even Limestone gets to be with Spike, why not you?" Pinkie questioned Maud, who was staring at the ground.

The rain kept falling, puddles had already started to form on the ground. Pinkie and Maud moved under the shade so their coats and manes wouldn't get wet. The silence had return between the two earth pony siblings, Pinkie let out a bit of a chuckle. Maud looked at Pinkie, even though her face and eyes didn't show it, she was concerned about Pinkie since she was just giggling to herself.

"Normally to convince ponies by song and dance number. I didn't have enough time to write a good catchy tune for this situation." Pinkie spoke, a small laugh escapes Maud's lips.

"Yeah, plus Limestone got sick of your songs fast. She's a much happy mare not hearing you sing 'Giggle at the Ghostly" for the one hundred times." Maud said Pinkie giggles at what said.

"It wasn't that bad!" Pinkie cried out, Maud shook her head sideways with a small smile on her face.

The two siblings listen to the rain pouring down, Pinkie bounced into the storm, pulling Maud to her hooves. The two earth pony sisters stood in the rain, their manes and coats got wet when they enter the storm, Pinkie mane and tail even being wet was still poofy. Pinkie and Maud enter into their house, water dripping from their manes, Marble Pie wearing a blue towel over her mane gave a wave to the party pony and the emotionless earth pony.

Spike exited the kitchen, he held a cup of hot chocolate. He noticed Pinkie's bright smile, the dragon rolled his eyes, placing the cup on the table, he left back for the kitchen. His head hanged, facing towards the ground, muttering under his breath so his two marefriends wouldn't hear him. Pinkie jumped on the couch, landing on Marble's right side while Maud gently sat on Marble's left.

"Maud is being a down crown." Pinkie told the shyest of the Pie Family.

Marble expression was pure confusion, she had no idea what her hyperactive sibling meant by that, or it was, and she didn't want to know. Marble noticed Maud rolling her eyes at Pinkie's comment, heck Marble was pretty sure that what Pinkie said was inconsequential.

"Let me guess, you like Spike as well. Knowing you Maud, you worried that you would steal him away from Pinkie and you don't want to see her hurt." Marble guessed Maud shake her head up and down.

Marble blocked Pinkie's mouth with her right front hoof. Only being able to hear Pinkie muffled cries of help.

"Maud, you don't need to worry. I’m scared of this strange relationship, but well, Spike is caring he would never choose a favourite." Marble said Maud stayed silent, "I know you don't like showing your feelings, you still don't have to."

The floor made a creaking noise, the three earth ponies all turned to see Spike carrying two more cups of hot chocolate. He gave a smile to the three ponies, as he placed the cups on the table next to Marble's cup. He sat on a chair that had a hoof rest built in it. The girls stayed quiet, Spike rolled his green eyes.

"Marble’s right. I can hear you in the kitchen." Spike spoke, Marble lowered her head, her face burning red with embarrassment.

"I got one question, why do you three like me so much?"

"Because you're the cutest and best dragon in Equestria!" Pinkie answered,

"Plus this is a shipping story," Pinkie muttered softly

Spike couldn't hear what Pinkie said and just decided to ignore it, he turns to face Maud Pie.

"If you don't want to be with me, you don't have to. I didn't force Marble or Pinkie to be with me. I was just being the luckiest dragon to get two beautiful mares." Spike said, Pinkie even with her pink coat, her red colour blush still stood out.

"I do want to, but the rule in Equestria states that to start a harem. You need at least four mares and one stallion. Plus there's The Choosing Stone, I do like you Spike, but it doesn't mean we would be chosen. Let me guess Pinkie didn't tell you about any of this." Maud Pie said

Spike nodded his head slowly. Pinkie scratched her mane, letting out a nervous laugh, Maud told Spike about how The Choosing Stone works, when a member of the Pie Family had found the perfect partner, the mysterious stone actives and with the bright sunlight and the cold dark moonlight pairs the perfect pair together. Spike learning this is how the Pie Family have been living for who knows how long. Pinkie hit the table, spilling her hot chocolate.

"I like Spike, and even if the stupid Choosing Stone says no, I'm saying yes! I never understood why we even listen to a dumb rock!" Pinkie shouted, pouting her lips.

"Maybe Pinkie's right for once, I mean if you, Pinkie, Limestone and I all get to together with Spike. It would mean we already found the perfect partner." Marble said Pinkie nodded in agreement, until she realized what her baby sister said.

"Hey!" Pinkie cried out, Marble let out a small giggle.

"Do we need to share our feelings together?" Maud asked Spike as the two ignored Marble and Pinkie Pie.

"Only if you want to. I think you best the way you are." Spike said, Maud gave a smile.

Pinkie and Marble were still arguing with each other, Pinkie going on about how she had a ton of good ideas, with Marble asking the pink party animal to name three. Pinkie had her hoof on her chin trying to think of a good idea she had, Maud and Spike lean closer to each other, for Maud to move away. Spike comb her mane, Maud turns to him. The purple dragon lean to connect his lips against Maud's.

Maud thought kissing Spike would feel strange, when she saw him and Pinkie share a kiss. It felt just wet, she still liked the feel of Spike scaly lips against hers. It still felt strange knowing that Pinkie and Marble had both kissed Spike and now her lips were locked with his. Maud didn't know how to feel about all of this, but she liked that about the kiss she sharing with Spike the most, it kept her guess.

Pinkie and Marble stopped arguing for enough time to notice Maud and Spike's lips were locked, Pinkie let out a loud cry of happiness, finally knowing that her favourite sister had found love.

(Later)

The rain finally stopped pouring down, Pinkie exit the house fast, spinning Spike causing him to fall on the wooden floor, his new mare friend; Maud, helped him up. The dragon with Maud and Marble Pie saw Pinkie looking up into the blue sky, seeing a light rainbow in the sky. Spike bought Pinkie into a hug, she smiled feeling his warm scales, Maud kicked Boulder to break the dragon and the pink party animal apart.

Limestone came up the four of them, she was clearly mad at the lot of them, it seems that she didn't catch Spike hugging Pinkie.

"There you girls ...." Limestone paused, looking at Spike with her angry green eyes.

"And Spike, why ain't any of you work! Spike with me, clearly he's bad for the farm. Making your girls unable to do your work." Limestone spoke, Pinkie held on Limestone's two front legs.

"Don't kick him out of the farm!" Pinkie pleads with Limestone, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not kicking him out, he's working with me for the remaining day. So you girls will catch up on what you miss when the storm was pouring." Limestone said

Spike gave a goodbye wave to his three mare friends, Pinkie waved back. Marble and Maud looked at the pink pony, they could almost see the steam coming out of her ears, the two sister knew that Pinkie was thinking of a way to get Spike back to them or at less sneak a kiss in before he was trapped with Limestone for the rest of the day. Pinkie turn to Marble and Maud with 'I have an idea' written on her face.

"No, I don't know what your thinking Pinkie, but it's a terrible idea." Maud spoke, Pinkie rolled her eyes at Maud's comment.

"Okie, dokie, Loki." Pinkie said, hopping away.

Maud and Marble gave a shrug and left for the work they skipped because of the rain. Spike was currently on Limestone left side, the mare wouldn't let him out of her sight. She told him once the pair was far enough so, Pinkie wouldn't overhear them. Limestone told Spike if he left her site or did anything funny, she would show him how strong her rock breaking legs were on a leg or two.

She was somewhat hoping for some reaction out of the purple dragon but got none. He gave her a smile, the two stayed silent for the whole walk. Once the pair finally got to the Gem Mines, Limestone rested on a large crystal, watching Spike doing all the work. The dragon let out a few complains here and there, Limestone rolled her eyes and reminded him that she was the boss while he was with her.

Pinkie watched from the outside wearing a black moustache, she knew her plan was genius, it’s not like she made it up in less than a minute, no it took two. Her sisters were just jealous, and the pink party animal knew Limestone liked Spike, she just needed a push in the right direction. Pinkie kicked some unstable boulders, they rolled and blocked the only exit, she curled her moustache letting out the most joyful evil laugh she could make. She held her two front hooves in the air, her laughter got louder and out of control, Pinkie covered her mouth, she began to start coughing holding her chest.

"Evil laughter is really tiring." Pinkie said to herself.

Inside the Gem Farm, Spike and Limestone heard the loud noise. The dragon and the earth pony saw the entrance and the exit blocked, Limestone stomped her hoof in anger.

"Blast it! Blocked, how? This is the only way in and out!" Limestone cried out in rage.

The earth pony turn to Spike gaining an evil smile.

"Well dragon boy, you got claws, dig us out!" Limestone ordered the anger was showed in his green eyes.

"Okay, that's it!" Spike cried out, "I had enough of your bad attitude, what's your problem!?" Spike asked Limestone rolled her eyes.

"Well, we are going to be here for a while so, grab a seat."

'It all started when The Dragons started choosing a new Dragon Lord, five thousand years ago, a female dragon won, her name was Emerald; the new Dragon Lord. She was nice, a unicorn helped her win so she wanted to make peace with ponies and dragon kind. The dragons started keeping to themselves, Dragon Lord Emerald tried her best to control them, try to make them see the ponies her way.

She tried everything to make the dragon kind see the light of friendship. The Pie Family had just started the farm, the business wasn't too hot until Dragon Lord Emerald visited the farm and saw Holder's Boulder. Thanks to our family landmark the Pies and the dragons work together to make this Gem Mine.

Dragons would trade their more common gems for our rare ones like the Fire Ruby, we Pies were the first friends that dragons had ever made. Holder Cobblestone Pie and Dragon Lord Emerald party through the night, Emerald told Cobblestone that she was in love with the unicorn that helped her become Dragon Lord and wished that a thing that dragons made called 'The Blood Moon' would pair her and that unicorn stallion together.

The Blood Moon did, but the unicorn never showed up, Dragon Lord Emerald was left at the altar, heartbroken and depressed, broke the peace with pony kind, she wanted to make all dragons go to war against the unicorn who made her hurt. Dragon Lord Emerald began to get more and more greedy, the lust consumed her, or a pony who just disappeared off the face of Equestria.

The Pies began dealing out Gems to Diamond Dogs and ponies, Cobblestone was afraid of what his dragon friend had become. The dragons were mad and much more greedy, following the orders from their Dragon Lord, so they began to steal from our Gem Mines, some lied while others tried to use the strength to push through. The Pie Family hired unicorns to use their magic so dragons wouldn't be able to enter without a Pie and can't leave without a Pie.'

"Since then The Pie Family, well the ones who stayed and worked on the farm. The Dragon hate that carried through the Pie bloodline stayed, I had my fair share of dragon thief's that why I been giving you such a bad time." Limestone finished.

"Well I was raised by ponies, it may not seem like much, but I bought some gems with me from Ponyville. Once we get out of this cave, I'll give you every gem I have on me." Spike said Limestone gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry, the way I treated you was terrible." Limestone said, her head lowered to face the ground.

Spike lifted Limestone's chin up and gave her a smile. He bought the earth pony into a hug, Limestone gently crying on his shoulder while Spike moved his claw up and down her back.

"There's no need to cry, we're friends now and well I'll never steal from you." Spike spoke, Limestone broke the hug.

Limestone let out a scream, she pulled the purple dragon close to her so, they lips would press together. The oldest of the Pie Family have been wanting to taste Spike lips since Saturday, he been so kind to not just her, but to Marble, Maud and Pinkie. When Limestone thought Pinkie and Spike were together it hurt her, she thought it was because she was overprotective.

When Spike found about her five pet Parasprites, he didn't laugh or make fun of her. Limestone felt like a bright light shined on them as the two new lovers shared the first kiss of their relationship. Limestone and Spike could hear somepony coughing loudly, the two broke apart, seeing the rest of the sisters watching her and Spike making out. With a nervous chuckle, Limestone spoke.

"This isn't what it looks like." Limestone let out, with Pinkie starting bouncing up and down in happiness.

The four Pie Sisters and the purple dragon sat inside the house, Limestone looked at her sisters and then to Spike.

"So, let me get this straight. Spike started dating Marble first, then Pinkie who has been in love with him for a while, then Maud and I'm last!" Limestone cried out, Spike scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I bought Spike here to win him over and well we all fell in love with him." Pinkie confessed, moving her hoof in a circle.

"Well I thought there was something between you and Spike, I would never guess he would win us over." Limestone spoke, Spike let out a chuckle.

"All you girls are amazing and well I love each of you girls. We can create a harem, only if you girls want to be with me." Spike said

Pinkie, Maud, Marble and Limestone turn to look at each other, the four mares began to laugh, rushing over to the purple dragon each of them giving a small kiss on his scaly lips. It was clear to him that the Pie Sisters wanted to be with the dragon they love, the door creak open, the five of the saw Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz standing there watching their daughters with a dragon.

"What's going on, who's the dragon?" Igneous Rock questioned.

"This is Spike, he's my..." Pinkie started.

"He's our boyfriend." Limestone finished for Pinkie, the normally angry mare didn't want to lie to her parents.

"Oh my!" Cloudy Quartz let out, she looked at her husband who was fuming with anger.

Igneous Rock Pie was about to scream at his daughters, with Spike going to stand in front of his four marefriends, Igneous looked to see a rainbow colour stone, started glowing the colours were moving around the rock, the light from the sunlight shines from the window hitting The Choosing Stone. A rainbow light hit the four Pie Sisters and then moved to Spike, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz looked at each other, Cloudy Quartz gained a smile, going over to her daughters to pull them into a hug.

The mother of the Pie Family, hug and gave each of her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Cloudy Quartz was blooming with joy at her daughters finally finding the perfect dragon to be with. Igneous Rock turn to look at Spike, he let out a sigh, he reach out his hoof, he shook Spike's claw. Igneous Rock decide to give Spike a chance since The Choosing Stone decides that this purple dragon was best for his daughters.

"Don't worry, sir. I promise that I would never hurt your daughters or leave them for some pony else." Spike said Igneous Rock gave Spike a smile.

"Call me Igneous, no need for the sir part. The Choosing Stone thinks your the best for my four daughters so, I might as well give you a fair chance." Igneous Rock spoke.

"Oh, shoot," Pinkie let out, "Spike and I need to get to the train station, to get back to Ponyville the weekend is over."

Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz walked with the Pie Sisters and Spike to the train station the married couple left Pinkie, Marble, Maud, Limestone and Spike at the train station. This felt like this was a bit of a repeat from when he was first waiting for the train to the Pie Rock Farm, Pinkie sleeping on his shoulder, with him having no idea she was in love with him.

Now, he was in a harem, with not just Pinkie, but with three other beautiful mares. The train soon arrived, Limestone and Marble decide to take the train to Ponyville with Pinkie, Maud, and Spike, so the four of them could spend more time together before they must say goodbye. The Pie Sisters cuddle with their dragon boyfriend, Spike could see the jealous looks from other stallions on the train, he gave each one of his mare friends a kiss on the lips, the stallions left the train cart, somewhat afraid of what the dragon would do to them.

The train conductor, entered the cart, he looked to see the pink party pony and the purple dragon he met on Thursday, he would never forget a dragon riding a train, he smiled at him seeing him cuddling that pink pony and three other mares with gray coats.

"They’re my marefriends." Spike gave the train conductor a smile, the stallion let out a chuckle.

"When I call a couple, they become a couple. It was strange but true. Well good luck with them." The train conductor spoke, leaving them alone.

Pinkie cuddle closer to Spike, as he wrapped his arm around Limestone and gave Marble and Maud a kiss, Spike felt strange that he was dating not just Pinkie and but her sisters. It felt weird, with a thing called The Choosing Stone picked him as the perfect partner for each of them. The whole thing felt weird, he love each of them and never wanting to see them hurt, the train finally stopped at Ponyville, the next train to Rockville and the Pie Family Rock farm was tomorrow morning.

It didn't bother Marble and Limestone, beside them having to stay with Pinkie of the night, the two mares got to spend the rest of the time they had with Spike, the purple dragon promise Pinkie and Maud that he would spend time with them once Marble and Limestone head home, since Spike knew that the relationship with those two mares would mostly be through letters.

(A few months later: Ponyville)

It has been a few months, since Spike weekend with the Pies, Spike has been writing letters to Marble and Limestone while the went on dates with Pinkie and Maud Pie. One day, Pinkie told Spike that Limestone and Marble were out of the Rock Farm for a while and saying there was no point on sending the two letters. Spike raised an eyebrow at Pinkie's words, it was a normally sunny day in Ponyville, Spike was hanging out with his guy friends; Big Mac, Thunderlane, and Caramel.

He gave his friends a smile, an earth pony with a grey mane and coat, stormed up to Spike, slapping the dragon in the face. Her green eyes were filled with anger, Spike rubbed the spot where the mare slapped him, the dragon turns to see Limestone with anger in her green eyes, the oldest Pie sister pulled her dragon boyfriend into a passionate kiss.

"I have something to show you." Limestone said Spike tilted his head in confused

He bid his friends goodbye, he followed Limestone outside of Ponyville the two travel to the West of the town where the dragon felt most at home. He saw a small house, surrounded by rocks and caves that the purple dragon never knew where there. Marble tackled her dragon boyfriend in a hug and lock her lips with Spike.

"We moved to Ponyville to be close to you. Surprise!" Marble spoke, Limestone gave him a wink.

"You better help us out and visit us from time to time, dragon boy. You own us some dates since Maud and Pinkie have been keeping you to themselves." Limestone said, Spike smiled.

"I better watch myself then Boss Limestone." Spike said, causing the mare to laugh.

At Ponyville castle, Pinkie with her six friends was sitting around the Cutie Map, she finished tell the girls about her weekend with Spike and her sisters.

"So, I was thinking of calling it 'Weekend With The Pies' what do you girls think?" Pinkie asked

"It sounds lovely dear, I just hope I will find the right stallion one day. You and Spike are perfect together." Rarity spoke, Pinkie put her hoof on her chin.

"Yeah, Spike is cool enough, I been thinking of getting in the dating game, but I can't date a Wonderbolt and there's no pony else cool enough for Rainbow Dash." Rainbow replied.

"Well girls, you know my motto, 'Sharing is caring.'" Pinkie spoke, winking in the opposite direction.

"Why you winking towards the door, we over here." Starlight said, Pinkie started laughing.

"No reason, girls. No reasons, I don't mind sharing Spike with you girls."

The six friends all turn to Twilight Sparkle who just was frozen and never spoke during Pinkie's story, the girls all had concerned expression while the purple alicorn was all worked up, a blush slowly creaking on her face as she pictures her and Spike together.

The End.


End file.
